Los apodos de Sai
by Pitukel
Summary: Alguien debería, de una vez por todas, enseñarle al ninja artista que sus apodos no son precisamente amigables en lo absoluto, no conseguía aligerar el ambiente ni hacerlo más agradable, todo lo contrario. Que se lo dijeran sino a los pobres habitantes de la aldea de Kohona, en especial a la nueva nueva generación de shinobis. Esos apodos eran demasiado peligrosos.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias de este One-shot:**

 **\- OoC (un poco)**

 **-Crack**

 **-Insinuaciones de parejas**

 **-Palabras mal sonantes**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si la gente supiera de la inmensa tranquilidad que reinaba en los campos de entrenamiento hace tan solo en un par de míseras horas atrás, nadie se lo creería viendo tal y como estaba en la actualidad. Porque era imposible el llegar a creer que ese trozo de aldea, ahora convertido en un campo de batalla, fuera antes un sitio pacifico.

Un grupo de quince individuos, cinco chicas y diez hombres; cada uno de ellos un excelente y cualificado shinobi con sus propias técnicas capaces de hacer mucho mal y perjudicar a la aldea en gran medida, se hallaban todos reunidos en un mismo lugar. Ya sin mencionar el detalle de que uno de ellos tenía un enorme perro como aliado o mortales insectos. En definitiva, una combinación mortal en ese instante desatada.

Los violentos del grupo, como venían siendo Sakura e Ino en una de sus muchas peleas por cansada rivalidad, los hiperactivos- impredecibles que nunca sabían como iban a reaccionar como Naruto, Tenten o Kiba que a la mínima reaccionaban como a una bomba a la que se le enciende una mecha, o los orgullosos como Neji y Temari que perdían la paciencia y todas su frustración salía convertida en un potente ataque. De todos esos energúmenos eran con los que más preocupación y cuidado debían de tener en esas ocasiones.

Como el presente siendo precisos hablando, uno inquietante y bastante aterrador porque hasta esos que no eran alborotadores, que tenían pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida estaban inmersos en la contienda.

Tal era la supuesta gravedad del asunto que los tenía a todos alteados, que hasta los calmados y serenos del grupo estaban aportando más problemas y haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Personas de las que jamás pensaron que verían furiosas a tal nivel estaban rompiendo moldes ese día.

Los pacíficos, como Hinata y Shino, también se habían unido en aquel tinglado junto al resto. Por supuesto a su propia manera de discutir pero, no obstante, formando parte de aquello.

Shikamaru, que encontraba todo siempre problemático y fastidioso en la vida, se encontraba en ese momento con una vena hinchada en la frente mientras hablaba de manera defensiva con Temari, que estaba prácticamente en una posición de ataque que no auguraba nada bueno para lo poco que le quedaba al campo de entrenamiento.

Chouji perseguía en forma de bola a Kankuro, que como buenamente podía, esquivaba los derrapes que le dedicaba y le gritaba de manera ofensiva aumentando por ello la furia de Akimichi a pesar de ser conocido por su enorme mansedumbre.

El genio Hyuuga se tiraba de su hermoso y largo cabello sedoso con frustración porque no había quien aguantara a Lee cuando estaba enfadado, ni a sus discursos en plan profesor Gai. Era casi tan insoportable como verlo borracho por un simple bombón de licor, estaba rezando todo lo que sabía para controlarse a sí mismo y no atacarlo con el Byakugan hasta dejarlo como un colador.

La tímida Hinata, por increíble que parecía de ver y llegar a creerse; siempre tan sumisa, callada y tierna, tenía una muy acalorada discusión con el estoico quinto Kazekage. Por la cara en un alarmante tono rojo se desmayaría en cualquier momento mientras el pelirrojo parecía estar fresco como una lechuga mirándola despotricar lo que fuera que estaba diciéndole.

Kiba junto con un igual de furioso Akamaru, combatían juntos contra el inmenso y siniestro enjambre de insectos de su compañero de equipo aprovechando el conocimiento que tenia de sus técnicas. Estando éste envuelto en una espesa masa de sus kikaichûs* esperando la orden que les haría mortales dejar de un cuerpo humano solo sus huesos.

Sus dos pupilas en medicina, Ino y Sakura, como no cabía esperar otra cosa proviniendo de ellas y sus temperamentales personalidades, estaban intentando matarse la una a la otra con sus puños desnudos. Sus ropas harapientas, sus cabellos despeinados llenos de hojas y ramitas rotas eran prueba suficiente para demostrar que habían estado revolcándose por la tierra peleando.

Sai, golpeado al igual que lo estaban todos los demás, se mantenía inmóvil y clavado a un árbol destrozado por el juego de armas de Tenten. Mostrando una sonrisa siniestramente falsa para verse incapaz de moverse porque su ropa estaba clavada al tronco con kunais.

Los aldeanos; viendo y escuchando la extensa sinfonía gritos y blasfemias surcando el aire, decidieron contarle todo sin pensárselo un minutos más a la Hokage para evitar alguna tragedia más que no fuera la destrucción de los árboles del campo de entrenamiento o la corrupción de la inocencia de los niños con tan generoso mal vocabulario.

Viendo la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la agobiante oficina; verse a punto de ser sepultada por papeles y pergaminos no estaba entre sus planes para ese día, utilizó a su favor la súplica del pueblo para detener aquella cruzada. Salió hacia los campos de entrenamiento con su mano derecha Shizune tras ella como si fuera su sombra y su conciencia.

No era la primera vez que la Hokage, alegando por una emergencia que no se podía dejar para otro momento, había terminado pasada de copas jugándose todo su dinero en la casa de juegos y apuestas. Tuvo que ser sacada del establecimiento a rastras con la ayuda de los ex anbu Yamato y Kakashi porque el alcohol le había vuelto desequilibrada.

Jamás permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir, no iban a quedar mal delante de otras personas por no estar la líder en aptas condiciones de ser vista. Habían tenido por ahora mucha suerte de ser por el momento Gaara el único que encontraba a la rubia fuera de facultades, que Dios premiara esa paciencia y ese carácter en cierta manera pasota del pelirrojo. Les había dejado pasar por alto todas esas ocasiones.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar se encontraron todo hecho un desastre, el frondoso bosque que antes existía era ahora una inmensa explanada donde apenas quedaba algún árbol en pie. Lo único que delataba que una vez hubo vegetación ahí eran unos cuantos árboles arrancados de raíz y desperdigados por los alrededores, hoyos de diferentes tamaños por todo el suelo de tierra y gravilla con algo de césped.

Parecía que un tornado y un terremoto habían estado al mismo tiempo en esa parte exacta de la aldea haciendo de las suyas. Costaría bastante dinero reformar aquel desastre.

−¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – Exigió saber la Hokage con autoridad, pero ninguno la escuchó, seguían inmersos en la pelea.

Una cosa que no sabían es que, a parte de perder en las apuestas sabiendo que su dinero saldría volando como las hojas secas en otoño y que se le acabara el sake preciado que guardaba desperdigado por la oficina, lo que más odiaba Tsunade era que la ignoraran. Y como eso es lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, para no dejarse sucumbir por el poder de la ira, solo le quedó por hacer una cosa. Amenazar

− ¡Basta ya de peleas! ¡Más os vale explicarme ahora mismo que esta pasando aquí u os juro que os pasareis un año entero siendo los nuevos profesores a cargo de Konohamaru y su equipo!

La riña cesó al instante de escuchar tal castigo inhumano, ese pequeño trio de niños era peor que enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo mortal sacado del libro bingo. No era por nada que nadie en la aldea quería hacerse cargo de ellos, la reputación que tenían no había nacido de la nada.

−A nosotros no nos vale eso, somos de otra villa –El mediano de los hermanos de la arena afirmó decidido. No iba con ellos.

−Lo sé, pero siempre puedo enviarlos a Suna unos cuantos meses de vacaciones para haceros compañía. Estarán encantados de ver la famosa aldea nacida del desierto –Les sonrió de manera retorcida y demente. Temari y Gaara miraron de manera asesina a Kankuro por haber abierto la boca sin pensar. Si no hubiera dicho nada tal vez no los habría tomado en cuenta. –Y ahora hablad, ¿quién ha empezado esto?

Los ojos de todos y cada uno de ellos miraron sin dudarlo y con cierto rencor hacia atrás, dirigiendo la miraba a un joven de palidísima piel y pelo negro que, tan campante sonreía de manera falsa como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Tsunade exasperó cansada al prever de qué podría tratarse al descubrir hacía quien caían todas las miradas.

−Sai… -Con paciencia inhaló una osada bocanada de aire para serenarse a sí misma y no dejarse llevar por los puños−¿Se puede saber que has hecho ahora?

−Nada − Esa fue su simple respuesta, una que consiguió aún más los rostros del resto por difícil de parecer.

−¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nos ha insultado! –Puso el grito al cielo su estudiante estrella con el puño alzado.

Sin excepción, asintieron al unísono y le dieron la completa razón al instante a la pelirosa. Las miradas de algunos en especial proclamaban en un grito silencioso que si no hubiera llegado la Senju, el ex raíz seria hombre muerto ya a esas alturas. Algo bueno que los aldeanos hubieran ido ante ella con tanta rapidez o las cosas se habrían puesto muy feas

¿Por qué hubo accedido a ser Hokage cuando fueron a buscarle? Debería de haberse negado por completo y haber seguido con su simple y feliz vida apostando y tomando sake… eso sí que era una buena vida libre de preocupaciones y sin el peso de llevar una nación a las espaldas.

Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado, habría tomado otras decisiones que no la llevarían a la actualidad, a estar rodeada de potentes shinobis que en verdad no eran más que unos jodidos y alterados adolescentes. Estaba más que segura que muchos se habían dejado llevar por el exceso de hormonas por el que sus cuerpos estaban pasando, hacia una montaña de un grano de arena insignificante.

Después de solucionar esto se pediría unas merecidas y largas vacaciones, a la mierda lo que le dijeras los consejeros. Si no le dejaban se escaparía una par de semanas de igual manera.

−Sai, no está bien insultar a la gente, es una gran falta de respeto. Deberías de aprender a controlarte −Shizune detrás de ella carraspeó con la garganta bajando la mirada mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Incluso le pareció ver al Kazekage poner por un segundo los ojos en blanco.

La Hokage debería aprender de su propio consejo, esa fue la respuesta obtenida al guardar un sepulcral silencio. Por suerte, la aludida dejó pasar por alto esa ofensa hacía ella para centrarse en el verdadero motivo de su presencia en esos parajes.

−Pero no he insultado a nadie, me han preguntado sobre sus apodos y yo se los he dicho.

Ahora cuadraban las cosas, que incluso los más calmados reaccionaran de malas maneras. Era conocimiento que los apodos "amistosos" de Sai no solían ser lo que él creía.

−Sai, tus apodos son… mejor contadme desde el principio.

.

.

Tras haber regresado de la Aldea de la Niebla en una misión individual de espionaje; porque ir con su nuevo equipo designado era imposible si uno quería ser lo más discreto posible, se dirigió a su apartamento para guardar el dinero que le correspondía por la misión de rango A. Una vez en su hogar y habiendo dejado sus armas; que nunca terminaba usando en realidad para ninguna batalla porque su tinta era más que suficiente, tomó sus pinturas y su blog de dibujo decidido a plasmar alguna buena escena de la aldea a comienzos del mayo.

Hacía bastante poco que había empezado a poner títulos a sus dibujos gracias a Naruto, por lo que ahora se emocionaba y divertía más pintando que antes nada más en pensar que nuevo nombre darles a sus imágenes. Por eso iba tan seguido cuando podía y tenía oportunidad si regresaba de entrenar o cumplir con su deber shinobi de una misión asignada.

Anduvo por la aldea con paso tranquilo, buscando un buen lugar donde situarse y poder plasmar un bonito paisaje en sus hojas, por supuesto los colores deberían de parecerle armoniosos para tener el lujo de ser inmortalizado. La larga caminata lo llevó a los campos de entrenamiento que al acabar de entrar la estación de primavera estaba todo invadido de coloridas flores.

Se sentó junto a uno de los postes, de madera un tanto magullado y con surcos de haber tenido algo clavado en el en algún momento dado durante algún entrenamiento, para sacar su cuaderno de dibujo y sus útiles de pintura.

Con el rostro neutro y carente de cualquier emoción comenzó el dibujo con suaves y firmes toques con el pincel. Todo estaba en una completa tranquilidad, con semejante silencio y concentración, porque no había quien perturbara si calma, terminaría su obra en muy poco tiempo.

A lo lejos escuchó voces con un timbre algo alterado, fijándose un poco más pudo ver que se trataba de una nueva disputa entre su compañera de equipo y la fémina del equipo diez. No les prestó más atención porque era una constante a la que se había acostumbrado sin quererlo, sintiendo también el extraño sentimiento de compsión al ver detrás de estas estaban los pobres Naruto y Chouji, cargando un sin fin de bolsas y paquetes con rostros extenuados.

Uzumaki no quería hacer más que su buena obra del día y ya de paso, intentar que la pelirosa se fijara en él por su buen corazón y desinteresadas acciones, pero había tenido la mala suerte de preguntarle a su compañera si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Ella, encantada con la propuesta, lo puso como mulo de carga para sus compras. Chouji en cambio había decidido ponerse un poco en forma e intentar eliminarse unos cuantos kilos que le sobraban, con toda la mala idea de pedirle consejo a su casi esquelética amiga. La rubia le aseguró que un buen día de compras era genial para quemar calorías.

Por supuesto no le dijo que sería un infierno si te tocaba ser el acompañante; como fue en su caso, y cargar con todos los paquetes de un lugar a otro de las calles comerciales de la aldea con el sol del mediodía bañando la piel.

Las dos ami-enemigas se percataron de su casi invisible y discreta presencia al pasar junto a él y encontrarlo inmerso en su mundo de arte. Ambas, con sus encargados de llevar las compras hasta más arriba de su visión, se acercaron para saludarlo. Una de ellas acortaba la distancia para cumplir con el moreno con unas ganas más notorias que la otra, era sencillo ver a quien le simpatizaba más de las chicas.

−Hola, Sai – Alegre como acostumbraba su carácter se inclinó para ver que estaba dibujando. Maravillándose al ver un precioso campo de azaleas y margaritas −¿Qué tal estas?

−Bien, gracias por el interés-. Sus penetrantes ojos negros se fijaron en la pelirosa al responder el saludo de la rubia.

−Sí, ya, hola –Lo dijo sin mucho interés, dejando claro que lo dijo sin ganas.

−Hola, fea− Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que parecía una siniestra careta de feria por su carente calidez.

Si no la hubieran detenido los otros tres gracias a que la conocían demasiado bien; también gracias a que habían dejado las cosas en el suelo para poder descansar un poco los hombros y la espalda, el joven pintor sonriente estaría en el suelo en mitad de un profundo cráter después de que Sakura le hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Tuvo la suerte de salvarse, no se hacía a la idea de lo afortunado que era de haberse librado de un largo tiempo en el hospital.

−¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que no lo cuentas!

El moreno solo sonrío aún más que antes. Aumentando la incomodidad al asunto y las ganas de Haruno de romperle los dientes de un puñetazo y estamparlo con el colosal árbol que tenía detrás.

−¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora? –Cruzó los brazos al tiempo que estrechaba la mirada.

−Pues de que con tus músculos de hombre fornido y tú inexistente pecho, solo te falta un poco de espuma en la boca y una cachiporra para ser clavada a un ogro de los que esta ilustrados en los cuentos infantiles− Guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando algo de suma importancia –Tal vez deba cambiarte el apodo por otro más acertado. Te llamaré ogro desagradable.

−¡Te mato! ¡Juro que te mato! – Naruto tuvo que hacer una décima de clones para ayudar a sujetarla y aun así le fue una ardua tarea. -¡Soltadme, a este idiota me lo cargo!

Las bolsas y cajas de las compras estaban tiradas por el suelo por los pobres intentos del de ojos azules por mantener a raya a una frenética Sakura. Ino por otro lado le gritaba como una maniática para que parara y se calmara antes de que destrozara por completo lo que habían comprado e intentar defender al artista.

−Él no tiene la culpa de ser sincero y no tener miedo a decir la verdad. Asúmelo y podrás ser feliz antes.

Esa contestación, esas veintidós palabras no consiguieron hacer otra cosa salvo enfadarla a otro nivel, esta vez con ella. Por lo que se pusieron a pelear entre las dos sin un segundo más que perder. Otra vez.

El pobre de Naruto al recibir un guantazo de Sakura decidió que lo mejor era apartarse a un lado para no recibir ni un solo golpe más cuando no había hecho nada salvo el ofrecer ayuda. Quejándose por lo bajo para no ser escuchado sobre lo brutas que son la mayoría de las mujeres y lo bueno que seria que se volvieran más femeninas para conservar su salud.

Chouji, en un ataque de pánico al ver salir volando una bolsa llena de agujas envenenadas que no hace mucho tiempo atrás habían comprado las chicas y pasar rozando su cabello, empalideció. Sin saber qué más hacer para detenerlas, y no recibir a cambio que le lanzaran otra cosa, sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa con trozos de verdura para empezar a comer frenético sin olvidarse de la dieta.

Ninguno tenia valor para meterse por medio cuando Haruno entrada en modo psicópata e Ino en sicótica. Apreciaban mucho su vida y no querían que esta se viera acortada por meterse en una pelea que al fin y al cabo no les concernía en lo absoluto. Se sentaron ambos junto a Sai, mirando como empezaba otro paisaje ajeno al alboroto creado.

Caminando cerca de ellos por uno de los senderos, se acercaba parte del equipo Kurenai junto a Kankuro, los cuatro; porque Akamaru también contaba, se veían algo desaliñados y sucios de barro. El mediano de los hermanos Sabaku, aprovechando que el pelirrojo en ese momento estaría en la reunión con la Hokage y le había dejado irse para hacer algo de turismo ya que no era necesario ser escoltado, se quedaba con la tarde libre. Dando un paseo por los alrededores de la aldea se encontró con Aburame; al cual había tomado por su rival desde el día de los exámenes chuunin, y se había unido a él cuando le dijo que se dirigía a entrenar con su compañero de equipo. Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer fue con ellos para entrenar también.

Por supuesto, los gritos de la pelea entre Sakura e Ino captaron la atención de los cuatro y se acercaron a ver que pasaba por mera curiosidad hasta que vieron a los chicos sentados esperando que terminaran de discutir.

−¿Otra pelea de gatas? –Kiba rió enseñando sus largos caninos en su blanca dentadura, obteniendo un ladrido afirmativo de su compañero canino –La verdad es que no me extraña, lo que si estaría bien es que alguna vez gane alguna de las dos y no terminen en empate.

−Pues ahora que lo mencionas es verdad –Se cruzó de brazos haciendo memoria − Las pocas peleas que he visto de estas dos cuando vengo a Konoha siempre acaban como tú dices. No estaría mal que ganara una para variar.

−Lo que si estaría bien es que dejaran de pelearse, los amigos no se pelean entre ellos, están para ayudarte en las adversidades y malos momentos.

Aburame no veía con buenos ojos que los amigos y compañeros de trabajo discutieran entre ellos. Eran importantes lazos que guardar y no arriesgar por una estúpida pelea que, estaba seguro, era por una tontería.

−Joder, que aburrido eres, siempre nos cortas el rollo con tus típicos discursitos sobre el respeto y el compañerismo. Siempre hablas de lo mismo.

Con él como compañero nunca se podía hacer nada divertido ni alocado, tampoco es que se pudiera hacer mucho con Hinata dada su timidez, además de que era una chica y estaba claro que ciertas cosas no las veía de la misma manera que un hombre. Pero no, Shino tenía esa oportunidad y prefería no hacer nada.

Que gran cruz ser el alma del grupo y no poder sacarle provecho, cuan desdicha.

−No eres el más indicado para decir eso, tú siempre estás hablando de perros.

Kiba gruñó con su fiel amigo perruno de su lado, los dos mostrando sus largos colmillos y peligrosa dentadura como señal de defensa ante sus palabras tomadas como insulto. Estaban preparados para atacar en cuestión de segundos y hacerle tragarse su ofensa. Y por supuesto el Aburame no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver la postura de ataque de su camarada, sus insectos saliendo de sus mangas eran la prueba de que no iba a andarse con chiquilladas.

Si la Hyûga estuviera ahí los calmaría porque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero como no estaba le tocó intentarlo al marionetista interponiéndose entre los dos antes de que terminaran como las dos chicas que seguían discutiendo unos metros más alejadas de todos.

−Venga chicos, calmémonos un poco. No queréis terminar como esa, ¿verdad? –Preferiría estar sentado en el pasillo del edificio de Tsunade, esperando que terminara l pelirrojo la reunión, que estar en medio de aquel tinglado –Así que venga, respirad un poco y vamos a dejar las cosas pasar.

Se miraron con fijeza largos segundos sopesando si hacerle caso o no al consejo recibido. Un intenso duelo que para los espectadores fue un alivio al ver como Kiba con un movimiento de la mano relajaba al enorme can y como el otro volvía a ordenarle a sus pequeños insectos regresar a su ropa.

Exhalaron calmados al ver que no se formularia otra nueva disputa hasta que el moreno del grupo sonrió bajando el cuaderno de dibujo para prestar toda su atención a los recién llegados.

−Concuerdo con las palabras de… −Guardó silencio observándolo con detalle. Naruto a su lado se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y no pudo detenerle a tiempo – travesti.

Las riñas, tanto de los chicos como la de ellas, cesaron y fe fueron al olvido en un instante tras escuchar que nombre había salido de la boca de Sai para el chico de la arena. El susodicho se quedó pasmado e inmóvil entre los dos jóvenes del equipo ocho, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

No podía ser verdad lo que había escuchado, no, imposible. Ese delgado y paliducho ninja de la hoja no podía haberle dicho tal cosa ¿cierto?

−Lo siento, creo que no he oído bien, ¿Cómo me has llamado?

−Travesti.

Pues no, no había escuchado mal como él creía desde un primer momento. Agrió un poco el rostro sin saber cómo reaccionar al ser llamado así, ¿Debería dejarlo pasar como le aconsejó a los otros o por otro lado debía exigirle una explicación y pedirle que no lo llamara así?

−¿Por qué me dices eso? –Puso en duda controlando su voz para no mostrar cómo le había sentado el apodo.

−Te estoy dando un apodo− Sacó un libro de su pequeña mochila –Aquí dice que los amigos se ponen nombres especiales para mostrar su camarería.

−Sí, sí, lo que tú digas pero ¿por qué travesti? –Esa era la pregunta primordial.

Eso querían saber los demás, el artista siempre les decía que los libros aconsejaban poner un apodo para hacer amigos y mostrar señal de confianza, así que eso es lo que hacía el realidad. No les importaba que les pusiera un mote mientras estos estuvieran bien, no los que él ponía que le faltaban el respeto a todo el mundo.

Así que querían saber el motivo tras los hirientes sobrenombres que otorgaba tras analizar a la persona.

−Tiene que ser algo que represente o describa bien a esa persona, como los apodos de ellos – Señaló con la cabeza a los que habían estado a punto de pelear entre ellos. Miedo les daba saberlos, así que no los quisieron preguntar –Los perros son seres salvajes que siempre han vivido sin cautiverio, expuestos por ello a todo tipo de insectos parásitos que se instalan a vivir entre su pelaje, como las pulgas o las garrapatas –Aunque tampoco hizo falta preguntarlo porque por la explicación ya se imaginaban algo en particular –Por eso, para no quebrar esa armonía que los dos generan, les he puesto bicho raro y chucho. Porque una pulga no puede vivir sin un perro mugriento.

Se hizo el silencio cuando la perorata recibida hubo llegado a su fin acompañada de una sonrisa que no portaba sentimiento alguno. No existían palabras correctas para describir como se sentían ante aquello.

Si los sobrenombres eran por algo que los caracterizaba quería decir que el apodo de sin pene de Naruto quería decir que no estaba lo que se dice bien dotado. Chouji, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, si le decía gordo no era por otra cosa salvo porque en efecto le sobraba peso. Y no es que Sakura fuera fea como Sai se empeñaba en decirle, simplemente para él no era atractiva y lo dejaba en claro en forma de mote, por mucho que eso le molestara.

La pelirosa alzó la cabeza en un movimiento seco mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar aguantando las ganas de romperle la cara a su compañero temporal hasta que lograran traer al Uchiha de vuelta.

−Los apodos nos definen… ¿Y se te ocurre decirle a Ino hermosa? ¿Estas ciego o eres idiota?

¿Ino hermosa? Ja, y una mierda. El día que ella fuera bonita seria cuando toda la civilización perdiera el sentido de la vista y no pudieran verla.

−No le insultes, él no ha hecho nada salvo ver lo evidente –Se puso frente al moreno en acto defensivo – No le eches la culpa por ser solo una frente con algo de cara.

−¿Qué me has dicho? –Un aura de peligro las invadió de nuevo –Atrévete a repetirlo.

Yamanaka sonrió con superioridad, alzando la cabeza altiva y echando los cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros para atrás en un movimiento orgulloso. Por la mirada asqueada de su rival, era mera cuestión de tiempo de que volvieran a retomar la pelea que dejaron a medias.

De nuevo se esperaba una matanza a puro nivel femenino… aterrador.

−Te lo repetiré las veces que tú quieras, frente amorf…

−¿Y se puede saber que ves en mi para ser considerado un travesti?

Las interrumpió porque le parecía más importante preguntar por lo suyo que estar atento a la pronta y más que vista pelea que iban a tener. Era más prioritario saber qué era lo que le hacía ver como un travestido ante los ojos negros del shinobi pintor.

En su vida le habían faltado de tal manera el respeto, le habían llamado desganado, pasota de la vida, alguna que otra vez promiscuo porque todas las chicas de la aldea se le antojaban atractivas. Incluso su hermano Gaara le dijo tonto una vez y le dolió como el infierno porque era la primera vez que el pelirrojo insultaba a alguien, pero ser llamado travesti… No señor, eso no iba a permitirlo sin una buena razón.

−Porque te maquillas.

−¡Esto no es maquillaje, es pintura de guerra! –No pudo controlarse y lo dijo a gritos.

−Ni yo un chucho mugriento –Con el dedo índice en dirección del Aburame, puso también grito al cielo –Además, ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar que él es mi pulga? Qué asco, los bichos son repugnantes.

Un zumbido débil se escuchó a sus espaldas, al mirar para atrás vio a los insectos de Shino salir poco a poco y oscilar a su alrededor. En otra situación no se hubiera extrañado; eran muchas las ocasiones donde jugueteaba con sus insectos mientras escuchaban lo que otros tenían algo que decir, empero, el aura a su alrededor era peligrosa y lúgubre.

Conocía a la perfección ese estado de ánimo de su compañero de equipo porque llevaban entrenando y luchando juntos desde la academia, y como tal puso todos sus sentidos alerta. En el momento menos pensado le atacaría.

−No insultes a los insectos, ello dan más a la naturaleza de lo que lo hacen tus perros –Su irada, a pesar de tener las gafas de sol puestas, se sintió más oscura –No te creas que yo estoy contento con su insinuación repulsiva sobre que mis kikaichû necesitan a un animal así para vivir.

−¡No te permito que insultes a Amakaru! –Chouji le atrapó los brazos y los puso a su espalda para evitar que saliera disparado e hiciera la locura de liarse a golpes.

−Has sido tu quien empezó faltando el respeto primero… −El Uzumaki también se levantó para pararlo en caso de que fuera necesario, aunque la idea de acercarse a sus mortales insectos fuera de todo menos atractiva.

Los pobres bonachones engañados para ser los carga bolsas no sabían que hacer si los cuatro llegaban a pelearse, podían detener bien a dos de ellos porque eran dos, pero si las chicas comenzaban de nuevo con la contienda de antes poco podrían hacer. Podrían detenerlas con facilidad con unos cuantos clones de sombra, el caso es que era imposible si estaban sosteniendo a alguien y n podían hacer los sellos con las manos porque las tenían ocupadas.

Por lo que el escuchar el sonido tenue de unas voces a lo lejos del camino, por el trecho que llevaba al lago, fue una oportuna salvación que ambos recibieron con muda alegría. No querían enfadar al resto más de lo que ya estaba, el día lo llegaban o suficiente jodido para estropearlo más.

Miraron con ojos brillantes el final el camino que ocultaban los árboles, ansiosos por ver aparecer a las personas que detendrían la pronta discusión. Sasuka e Ino no querrían enfrentarse la una a la otra delante de un desconocido que luego esparciría falsos rumores por la villa. Shino de igual manera no deseaba llamar la atención, y menos por una riña infantil que daría una mala impresión hacía su tranquilo clan.

Poco duró la esperanza al ver un característico traje verde con calentadores naranja entre el follaje del bosque. Cualquier esperanza se esfumo cuando Lee apareció andando con las manos y cargando a Tenten mientras ésta estaba sentada en sus pies a modo de otro ridículo entrenamiento. La cara aburrida y algo avergonzada de la castaña lo decía todo, estaban seguros que desearía poder estar donde fuera que estuviera su otro compañero de equipo.

−Oh, pero si es… –El joven pupilo de Gai los vio al reconocer sus voces y se acercó a ellos aumentando la velocidad de sus manos. Olvidando que el peso que portaba sobre la planta de los pies era de una persona.

−¡Lee, maldita sea, no corras o me voy a caer! –Como pudo se agarró de sus zapatillas y saltó a tiempo antes de que él parara en seco y terminara cayendo al suelo de cabeza. Le propinó un golpe seco con el puño en la coronilla en un arrebato –¡Eres un insensato!

−Lo siento, Tenten, es que me emocioné al ver a Sakura –Viró a ver a la aludida con un sonrojo en las mejillas, erizándole a ella la piel cuando recibió un beso volador que no dudó en repeler.

Ponía cada vello del cuerpo erizado por meros y puros escalofríos de desagrado, ahora que estaba llegando la primavera y con ella el buen tiempo temían que los enviaran a alguna isla vacacional de vacaciones. Aún recordaban el traje de baño, verde y ceñido, que utilizó el año pasado cuando le permitieron relajarse tras la misión un poco antes de regresar a la aldea.

No querían más malo tragos que pasar, ya tenían suficiente con lo que ser shinobi implicaba en sus vidas.

Los recién llegados se percataron de que no solo estaban Sakura e Ino como las escucharon discutir a gritos llegando al terreno donde solían entrenar los conocidos nueve novatos de la hoja. Estaban más de la mitad de sus conocidos allí, así que algo estarían planeando para la tarde, y dado que no tenían misión ese día tampoco, estaban libres y dispuestos a lo que fueran q proponer. Cuantos más mejor se solía decir, para más diversión se necesitaba más gente.

Ignoraron el motivo por el que las dos de siempre estaban acalorándose a insultos; era pan de cada sus chiquilleces diarias, como también no se percataron de la reciente hostilidad entre los futuros líderes de los clanes Inuzuka y Aburame.

−Hola a todos – La castaña los saludó con alegría, olvidando que casi era derrumbada al suelo por su amigo.

Lee hizo una marcada reverencia para disculparse por no tener los modales adecuados al no saludar, alegando que la belleza de la pelirosa los había eclipsado sin remedio. Ella le gritó para que se callara, sonrojada como el pequeño montos de amapolas a un lado del pasto, más solo logró que el muchacho revoloteara a su alrededor vociferando lo hermosa que se veía enfadada.

Y para más discordia, carcomido por la rabia y los celos que le generaba esa escena, Naruto se metió de por medio queriendo detener a los piropos hacia Sakura y dejar su con su compañera de equipo bien claro. Independientemente de lo que pensara la implicada en aquel amorío indeseado y del que no quería tener nada que ver con esos dos.

Sai, viendo todo en silencio y ajeno a lo que sus peculiares apodos podían originar, volvió a sonreír dejando el cuaderno de dibujo en sus piernas para saludar con educación.

−Buenos días, engendro en mallas y mujer marimacho.

El llamado engendro se detuvo en seco y miró con sus grandes y redondos ojos al reciente nuevo miembro del equipo siete, parpadeando seguido unas cuantas veces y ladeando la cabeza. Aunque lo que tuviera pensado decirle tras pensarlo un poco tendría que esperar, la de ojos chocolate se le adelantó al tomar de la camiseta al pálido muchacho y clavar un kunai junto a su cabeza, en el poste de madera donde se apoyaba para dibujar.

El mutismo era tan espeso como la mantequilla, tan frío como el hielo, se sentía tan pesado como si un tuviera dos bloques de hormigón sobre las espalda. Tenten solía ser alegre y calmada, de no serlo, ¿Quién apaciguaría si no la energía desmedida de Lee y Gai cuando éstos se entusiasmaban por cualquier tontería de las suyas? Porque el Hyûga nunca hacía nada, se iba de donde ellos estuvieran alegando que no quería que le relacionaran con esos dos idiotas.

−¿Me acabas de llamar marimacho?

−Sí –Ajeno al peligro que corría, las esquinas de su boca se elevaron por perdida cuenta.

Iba a arrancar el kunai clavado en la madera y clavárselo a él si Lee no se hubiera acercado y le hubiera empujado a un lado con un culetazo. Estaba acostumbrado al temperamento explosivo de la castaña, así que no tenía de miedo de echarla a un lado porque sabría anticiparse.

−¿Por qué nos llamaste así?

Se puso de cuclillas frente a él con inocencia, hablando con una tranquilidad que sorprendía a más de uno de los allí presentes. Era extraño, por no decir único, ver al chico de pelo tazón razonar con semejante placidez cuando era conocido por su inagotable vitalidad.

Era un espectáculo inaudito, propio y singular como la mismísima primavera.

−Porque a los amigos se le ponen apodos –La sencilla respuesta dejó pasmado al grupo.

¿Cómo era posible que dijera con una sinceridad tan inocente algo con lo que los terminaba insultando? Era inverosímil.

Por lo que, por supuesto, Lee iba a encontrar todo con una lógica incomprensible. Lo pudieron confirmar al ver como su mirada se iluminaba y rodeaba en un abrazo estrangulador a Sai con lágrimas en los ojos.

−¡Me alegra de que me consideres un amigo! –Lloraba feliz abrazado al ex raíz −¡Tu llama es tan ardiente como el brillante sol del verano! –Dejó en un instante de llorar y miró los ojos negros de su nuevo proclamado amigo –Aunque me gustaría otro apodo mejor.

−Otro apodo, hmm, ¿Qué te parece alíen hiperactivo?

Lee cerró los hombros y se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando.

−No, mejor otro.

−El intragable ser cejudo –Volvió a proponer esta vez con rostro neutral.

El resto miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar la escena que se presentaba ante ellos, hablando de apodos ofensivos y cada cual más ridículos con la seriedad con la que se habla de una guerra.

Una nueva negación de parte del joven al no estar todavía conforme con su sobrenombre, hasta que abrió los ojos entusiasmado e hizo una pose heroica tras dar un mortal hacía atrás.

−¡Mi apodo será la esplendorosa bestia verde de la hoja! –Tal era su entusiasmo que parecía resplandecer con luz propia.

−No te pega, mejor peluda bestia en mallas de la…

−¡Callaros de una bendita vez los dos!

Sakura les propinó dos potentes golpes en la cabeza que los derribó al suelo, había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba desde que comenzó la mañana y tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con Ino. Lo intento, vaya que sí, pero esos dos juntos hablando tan campantes sobre los apodos pudo del todo con el escaso aguante que portaba en ese momento.

Ahora entendía por qué Tsunade empinaba tan de vez en cuando el codo con alcohol si tenía que tratar a diario con shinobis como ellos cuando tenía que asignar misiones o recibir reportes de estas. Era su única vía de escape para no perder la cordura y librarse del estrés acumulado sin recurrir a la violencia.

Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora, no se podía culpar a la Hokage por tener sake escondido por la oficina. Cada uno se desahogaba a su manera.

−Pero estamos reforzando nuestros nuevos lazos de amistad –Un nuevo golpe en su cabeza le hizo a Lee no hablar más del tema.

Era una amenaza no dicho con palabras pero que de igual manera conseguía llegar a cualquiera.

−¡Silencio, eso no es reforzar nada!

Ni corta ni perezosa, empezó a sermonearles a pleno grito como toda una estricta e impaciente madre. Era tan sencillo imaginarse alrededor de la pelirosa unas abrasadoras llamas emerger de ella de auténtica ira. Sakura había tomado muchas manías de su maestra en medicina, y una de esas era la mala leche que ahora mostraba sin problemas.

Era sorprendente y aterrador como cada día que pasaba la pupila se iba pareciendo cada vez más a su maestra. Las dos poseían una fuerza colosal, una paciencia mínima y amor por la medicina inaudito. Si no fuera por la escasez de pechos de una y el exceso de otra, podrían ser consideradas cercanas parientes.

−¿Qué hicieron esta vez? –Una voz conocida a sus espaldas los hizo saltar a todos en el sitio.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta al escuchar el familiar tono de voz, vieron al estoico genio de los Hyûga parado y cruzado de brazos mirándoles a todos ellos con una ceja alzada, curioso sobre el por qué Sakura estaba sermoneando a Lee y Sai a pleno grito.

−Se os escucha casi en la aldea, ¿lo sabíais? Cuando llevaba unos trescientos metros fuera de las puertas escuché vuestro alboroto.

Al ver los chichones en las frentes de los dos morenos solo pudo suspirar con cansancio. Después de todo se daba cuenta de que había hecho bien en dejar a su equipo de lado por un tiempo para hacer sus recados en el clan, reuniéndose con ellos al acabar sus quehaceres evitaba ser visto y envuelto en posibles locuras de su profesor y pupilo.

Era del clan Hyûga, no podía verse envuelto en tales chorradas que podrían hacer la honra de su apellido decaer en la vergüenza. Antes muerto que llevar al clan al ridículo por dejarse envolver en una de las gilipolleces de Lee.

−Estos imbéciles no hacen más que colmar la paciencia.

Menos los dos regañados, todos asintieron con la cabeza reafirmando lo dicho con anterioridad.

−Dime algo que no sepa, parece que olvidáis que uno está en mi equipo.

−Oh, Neji, mi corazón ardiente se siente dolido ante tus palabras –Teatral, como siempre, se dejó caer de rodillas apretando la tierra bajo sus palmas.

−No empieces con tus tonterías otra vez.

No tenía el cuerpo ni las ganas para soportar ahora una nueva escena dramática de las suyas. Había tenido bastante con ir a comprar algunas cosas para su próxima misión, ayudar a Hanabi con su entrenamiento y esperar que su prima estuviera bien porque no sabía nada de ella desde que se fue a una misión en solitario y debería de haber llegado el día de ayer.

Debería haberle insistido a Tsunade para que le dejara ir con ella, Dios sabría dónde estaba la pobre metida y no podía ayudarla. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

−Rancio –Miraron a Sai cuando éste habló de la nada –Te pega el apodo de rancio porque eres como un viejo.

Naruto y Kiba estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y parecieron olvidar que no hace mucho tiempo atrás habían estado a punto de enfrentarse, de pelearse entre amigos por el mismo motivo por el que ahora se estaban mofando. Los particulares apodos de Sai podían con gran facilidad enfadar a la gente como hacer reír a cualquiera con poca capacidad intelectual como lo que reían en ese momento.

Era tan triste algunas de las manos donde se dejaba el futuro por venir, compadecían a los que tuvieran que soportarlo porque iba a ser muy especial por decirlo lo más bonito que podían. Y decían especial por no decir esa palabra que empezaba por m, no era maravillo precisamente.

−Soy acorde a la educación con la que me criaron –Sereno, como siempre era, se mantuvo en compostura a pesar de su insultante apodo recibido.

−¿En el clan Hyûga os educan como ancianos?

−¿En la raíz como maniquíes sin corazón? –Contra atacó sin pensarlo apenas.

−Buena pregunta – El moreno no se sintió ofendido para nada, porque el genio del byakugan tenía toda la razón.

Los dos se miraron sin parpadear durante largo tiempo, un duelo de miradas intimidante y frio entre dos hombres bien conocidos por ser en sus misiones crueles y analíticos con tal de llevarla al éxito.

De nuevo el ambiente se enfriaba, las risas cesaron desde hace un rato porque la palpable hostilidad les eliminó toda gana de reír. No querían decir nada por miedo de alentar la furia de Neji, más no había nadie mejor que él con la capacidad de cortar cualquier diversión con sus mordaz sinceridad.

El apodo de rancio le sentaba al guante y no había nadie con las agallas necesarias para decírselo. Tal vez su prima Hinata sería la única que podría decírselo sin molestarlo, claro que, la timidez y educación de ella no le haría decir nada de eso. Nadie lo haría jamás porque su aura era tan mortal como la del buscado Sasuke, el Hyûga y el Uchiha eran más parecidos de lo que uno pudiera pensar.

−Chicos vamos a relajar un poco el ambiente, ¿vale? –Tenten quiso relajar el ánimo aunque no e hicieran el menor caso.

−Sí, vamos a cambiar de tema de conversación antes de comencemos a pelear de nuevo.

Akamaru, ajeno a lo que hablaban los demás; no porque no lo entendiera sino por falta de interés, se encontraba recostado a la sombra de un árbol cuando la brisa le hizo subir las orejas en un segundo. Olisqueó de nueva cuenta el aire hasta que una nueva ráfaga de suave aire le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto y ladrar alegre moviendo la cola.

−¿Qué pasa amigo? –El gran perro no le hizo caso y salió corriendo perdiéndose en otro de los senderos que conectaba con aquel campo de entrenamiento ¡Oye!, ¿A dónde vas?

Quiso ir tras su colega por su repentina salida entre los árboles y matorrales, pero la brisa también lo dejó a él parado en el sitio cuando captó un olor con el que estaba muy familiarizado acercándose. Sonrió a la vez que escuchó con su buen oído la femenina risa femenina y los silbidos felices de Akamaru.

Normal que hubiera salido disparado, su camarada perruno le tenía un singular cariño a ella del que le tenía a cualquier fémina conocida. Después de todo era quien más le había mimado desde que era un pequeño cachorro, las mismas caricias que ahora daba una vez que salían del sendero y podía vérseles bien sin verdor de por medio.

Unos claros ojos lilas miraron al grupo con una sonrisa alegra, acariciando el lomo del perro que había ido a buscarla en cuanto la olió acercarse.

−Hinata, al fin regresas –Su primo no demoró en querer darle una reprimenda −¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

Lo que pensaba decirle se lo interrumpió Kiba al abrir la boca antes de ella e interponerse.

−No exageres, tío, solo se ha retrasado un par de horas –Llegar dos horas más tarde de lo que debería de haber llegado no era motivo para preocuparse.

Después de todo las misiones de rastreo, recolección de información o de protección de personas podían complicarse un poco y hacer al ninja o kunoichi tardarse algo más de lo estipulado. No podía regañar a la joven por eso, y estaba dispuesto a defender a su compañera de equipo.

−Para empezar, no soy tu tío, así que no me tutees, Inuzuka – Si las miradas mataran, lo habría dejado moribundo – Mi deber es mantenerla a salvo, no puedo evitar preocuparme cada vez que es enviada a una misión porque no estoy cerca para defenderla.

El castaño de marcas en las mejillas apretó los dientes y contuvo el aliento para no mandarle a freír espárragos.

−¡Ella es fuerte! –Ino lo tomó de los brazos cundo lo vio apretar los puños y alzar uno como si fuera a lanzar un puñetazo −Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie lo mucho que se esfuerza.

La rubia lo empujó con ayuda de Chouji hacía atrás al intentar soltarse del agarre. Si de algo eran conocidos los Inuzuka era de su alta camarería hacia sus seres queridos, insultar a una persona valiosa para ellos era como si lo insultaran a ellos mismos.

Que menospreciara las facultades de Hinata era como si estuvieran dudando de su fuerza, y eso no podía tolerarlo. Era su compañera de equipo desde hace años, su amiga desde la academia como o era Shino a pesar de sus diferencias.

−Debes entender que no puede vivir encerrara en una burbuja, tiene una vida llena de alegrías y dificultades que vivir. Por eso a la vida se le llama aventura.

El Aburame también se quiso inmiscuir en la conversación para darle su ayuda y voto de confianza a la peliazul, viendo que esta no sabía muy bien que decir o hacer para calmarlos y no iniciar una estúpida discusión solo porque se había entretenido con un capricho.

−Neji, por favor, déjalo ya tenemos suficiente –Tenten intentaba apaciguar a su compañero y cerrándole la boca a Lee cuando vio por el rabo del ojo que pensaba decir algo sin sentido que solo estropearía las cosas.

El resto del grupo se mantenía ajeno, como meros espectadores de otra de las tantas peleas que habían tenido a lo largo de toda la mañana. Hoy parecía ser el día de peléate una vez y llévate otras peleas gratis, una oferta para nada atrayente pero que sin querer se habían llevado Haruno y Yamanaka de su salida de compras.

Hinata quiso hablar para defenderse a sí misma y detener la pelea antes de que fuera a más, pero una vez más fue detenida. No por palabras esta vez, sino por un delgado filamento de arena acariciar su mejilla generándole unas ligeras cosquillas que no llegó a soltar en voz alta.

Un remolino de arena se acumuló al lado de la peliazul y tras el torbellino emergió el Kazekage con los brazos cruzados. Cortando de lleno lo que quedaba de disputa o lo que hubiera proseguido de no ser por su llegada. Cuando el ultimo grano de arena desapareció alrededor de él, abrió los ojos y los clavó en quien tenía justo en frente. Su hermano.

−Hombre, ¿ya terminaste? –Una negación fue su respuesta − ¿Se pospuso la reunión?

−No –Asintió con la cabeza al amistoso golpe en la espalda que le dio Naruto y al levantamiento de pulgar de Lee como saludo.

Era una agradable coincidencia encontrarse a sus amigos antes de tiempo, no esperaba verlos tan pronto, y menos a todos juntos reunidos en un mismo lugar. Tenía asumido que como mucho podría ver a Naruto si iba al puesto de ramen y a Lee si éste se encontraba haciendo uno de esos entrenamientos que nunca llegaba a entender.

A los demás los saludó con un escueto pero no menos maleducado hola, conociendo su carácter, ese saludo era más que suficiente y amable. Quien lo recibiera debía de sentirse complacido.

−Tanuki descejado estaba disfrutando de las buenas vistas de la aldea.

−¡Serás imbécil! –Sakura y Kankuro le golpearon a la vez, derribándole al suelo de espaldas −¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle un apodo así al Kazekage?

Ino miraba cautelosa y con cierto miedo de Sai a Gaara una y otra vez, preocupado al ver la mirada aguamarina fija en el moreno que se acababa de incorporar sentado. Shino oscureció la mirada al ver un pequeño tic en los dedos de la mano del pelirrojo. Naruto también lo vio y dando dos pasos para atrás se puso aleta previendo un posible ataque al verse insultado.

La gran mayoría se puso tensa cuando levantó despacio la mano, creyendo que lo aplastaría con su funeral de arena, aunque más se sorprendieron cuando se tocó las ojeras y el lugar donde debería de tener cejas. Acariciando las zonas con suavidad, frunció un poco el entrecejo.

−Mis ojeras y mi falta de cejas son por herencia familiar.

Su abuelo no tenía cejas, y a su padre le salían ojeras cada vez que usaba su técnica de arena de oro. Había heredado la peor parte física de los dos a su parecer.

−Gaara, no hace falta que le expliques nada –El hermano mediano estaba más molesto que el propio insultado − No tienes por qué hacerlo.

−A mí me pareció gracioso… −La Hyûga lo susurró bajito, pero teniendo al pelirrojo y a su primo al lado, no pasó desapercibido por ellos.

El susto se quedó en nada al final para alivio colectivo, el joven Sabaku no hizo más que el inocente movimiento de tocar su zona insultada y explicar porque era así. Deberían de haber pensado en eso antes de tensarse ante él con descaro, ya no era el loco de antes. Ahora temían que lo hubieran ofendido, aunque no diera muestras de ello a seguir estático y con los brazos cruzados en el mismo lugar en el que apareció.

Comenzaron a hablar, por fin, como gente civilizada, de cosas triviales como misiones cumplidas recientemente, que pensaban hacer ahora que se acercaba el buen tiempo en sus días de descanso entre cada trabajo realizado para Tsunade.

Neji, que hasta el momento no había añadido gran cosa a la conversación, se fijó en su prima acariciando detrás de las orejas a Akamaru. Notando un detalle importante que hasta ahora no se hubo percatado al verla agachada entretenida con el canino pero atenta a la plática.

La chica se sobresaltó cuando tomaron un largo mechón de su cabello y al virar la cabeza pudo ver a su primo con una expresión fruncida en la faz con su pelo entre los dedos. Le preguntó con la mirada que estaba haciendo al tocarle el pelo sin avisarle y delante de los allí presentes que miraban curiosos la rara escena ofrecida por los primos.

−¿Por qué tienes el pelo mojado?

−Oh, es que sudé en la misión y estuve en los baños al aire libre de ese sendero –Señalo el camino por el que llegó –Por eso llegué tarde, me entretuve demasiado en el agua, lo siento.

Pereció que la explicación le quitó al castaño un colosal peso de encima al verle suspirar calmado y complacido. Debió suponerle en verdad no era la primera vez que Hinata se entretenía en esa casa de baños si regresaba de una misión por ese camino porque adoraba esas aguas.

−Pues hablando de pelo mojado –El marionetista tomó palabra −¿Se puede saber porque tienes el pelo húmedo tú también?

Gaara también tenía el pelo algo humedecido, no tan mojado como el de la heredera, pero húmedo al fin y al cabo. Y eso era raro porque el agua era un grandísimo punto débil para la arena del pelirrojo.

−Porque las buenas vistas de la aldea que él estaba viendo era el baño donde estaba pechugona colorada.

Los ojos perlados de la futura heredera dejaron de observar como el perro entre sus brazos disfrutaba de sus mimos para posar la mirada en el pálido joven del equipo siete. Sus labios se cerraron y temblaron al mismo tiempo que el rubor iba pillando terreno en su rostro.

−¿Pe-pechugona colorada?

Dios santo, se sentía tan avergonzada de ser llamada de tal manera, ¿por qué decirle eso y no referirse por su nombre? Era menos bochornoso, sin mencionar que estaban casi todas sus amistades allí reunidas.

Ojala la tierra y se la tragara entera y no la dejara salir en lo que le quedaba de vida, porque ver las expresiones de su primo y sus compañeros de equipo no ayudaba a hacerla sentir mejor. Si sus más cercanos e íntimos conocidos ponían esa cara, a saber la de los otros.

−Sí, decidí que ese sobrenombre te conviene porque tienes grandes pechos y casi siempre te sonrojas.

Chilló agudo y avergonzada abrazando su cuerpo, bajando la cabeza cuando su prima la hizo a un lado con suavidad y se lanzó sobre el artista tomándole de la camiseta y haciéndole ponerse en pie.

−Bastardo, como osas faltarle el respeto a la heredera de los Hyûga –Le había llamado tetona a la cara, no tenía perdón porque eso significaba que la había mirado de la manera indebida para percatarse de ello −¿Y qué mierda es eso de que el Kazekage estaba disfrutando de sus vistas?

Kankuro asintió enérgico queriendo que explicaran eso desde el mismo instante en el que lo escuchó. Debía ser imposible lo que en un primer momento se le había pasado por la cabeza, su hermano no podría husmear en los baños, no, imposible. Era Gaara de quien hablaba, el educado, estoico y maduro quinto Kage de la Arena, ese que ante una chica casi ligera de ropa frente a él no era más que un chicle mascado en el camino que ignorar.

−Cuando llegaba de mi misión, antes de reportarme ante la Hokage, vi a tanuki descejado seguirla a la casa de baños –Sonrió a pesar de verse todavía agarrado de su ropa por parte de Neji – Se metió en el lado de mujeres, supongo que para admirar las _grandiosas maravillas_ de la aldea.

−Espera, ¿qué? – Miró a su hermano pequeño sin poderse creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿el pelirrojo colándose en los baños de las mujeres? Eso era algo que se veía venir de Naruto, no de su hermano.

−¿Enserio? – El mejor amigo del chico le preguntó incrédulo.

−Imposible, ¿Cómo va a meterse él en el baño de las mujeres? –Inuzuka negó con la cabeza –Eso de espiar en los baños sería algo que tú harías, no él.

El Uzumaki se molestó por el insulto y le dirigió una mirada gélida, no hablaba el más indicado de todos ellos porque le seguía de vez en cuando el juego. Lee estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Kiba alegando que Gaara era demasiado caballeroso para cometer un acto tan vil.

Las chicas no cabían en sí de asombro y algo de repelús, todas coincidían a través del lenguaje de miradas que alguien espiándote mientras se bañaban con el porte misterioso, seco e intimidante del más joven de los Sabaku debería de ser aterrador. No podían llegar a ponerse en el lugar de Hinata al ver a la mencionada aún con la cabeza gacha y abrazada a sí misma, verla en tal estado se imaginaban lo peor aunque en realidad solo estaba mortificada porque la única en el baño de mujeres mientras se estaba bañándose era ella misma.

−¡Maldito! –Una pequeña liberación de chakra fue una señal de alarma que indicaba la activación del ojo blanco –No me importa que seas un Kage, pagaras tu ofensa.

Gritaron e intentaron pararlo al acercarse veloces a detener lo seguro sería un golpe y consecuente pelea que implicaría un posible daño o quiebre total de la buena relación entre las dos aldeas, no obstante, no lo hicieron con la rapidez necesaria cuando el genio del clan se moviéndose su sitio en un potente impulso. Demasiado tarde para pararlo.

Se lanzó hacía adelante listo y dispuesto para atacar al pelirrojo con la peligrosa técnica de las ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas*. La arena, que había estado emergiendo de la calabaza desde la amenaza recibida, pululaba serpenteaba alrededor de su cuerpo mansa… nada que ver con la ferocidad que tenía en verdad.

La arena se agrupó en un grueso escudo frente a su cuerpo cuando las manos infundadas de chakra del Hyûga se le vinieron encima. Una técnica cuyo resultado de ser recibida había tenido el placer de ver en batalla.

Maldijeron al verse incapaces de detener la lucha, incluso el grito de la supuesta mancillada por ser objeto de espionaje en su estado de desnudez fue ignorado por la adrenalina de la situación. Ninguno se pudo percatar la sombra que se acercaba a ellos desde el suelo.

Sorprendidos al ver a Neji detenerse en seco, solo pudieron abrir más los ojos cuando un colosal abanico surcó el aire y se incrustó en el poste de madera, separando a los dos que estaban por pelearse. Miraron al lado de ellos y vieron a Shikamaru andar con aire desgarbado con la técnica activada para seguir manteniendo inmóvil al castaño y aparecer la mayor de los hermanos de la arena del cielo con rostro amenazante.

−¿Te han hecho daño? –Ante la negación suspiró relajando una nimiedad su tensión −Más vale tener una buena explicación para atacar al Kage de la Arena.

−Se lo merece por indecente.

La princesa de Sunagakure entrecerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza con recelo, disconforme con la respuesta obtenida al ver el gran agravio contra su hermano. Gaara había sido llamado muchas cosas: monstruo, bestia sanguinaria, loco, psicópata, incluso cosa sin cejas en una ocasión, pero nunca un indecente ni nada similar.

Tomó su abanico clavado en la madera y apuntó con él al chico Hyûga todavía inmóvil por la técnica de sombras del Nara.

−Explícate –Exigió con rudeza, levantando con su arma la quijada de quien estuvo a punto de atacar al pelirrojo.

−Cálmate mujer, creo que estas exagerando las cosas –El ninja perezoso hizo el amago de relajar el estado de animo de la rubia.

−Cierra la boca.

Con ese rugido, el chico solo saltó una desganada exhalación echando la cabeza para atrás, a veces Temari tenía un comportamiento, una forma de ser que, colmaba su eterna paciencia en el momento más inesperado... con lo sencillo y relajante que seria que ella fuera una mujer normal.

−Mujer problemática… -Murmuró bajo.

Ino, viendo las miradas mordaces de los dos, tomó palabra para que no sucumbieran a la violencia al ver que la técnica de Shikamaru se desvanecería dentro de poco porque llegaba al límite de tiempo. Si alguien podía hablar en ese momento con algo de cordura eran Shino y ella, y viendo que el chico no dacia ni parecía prestar mucha atención, se vio obligada a pacificar el ambiente.

−Ha habido un pequeño malentendido, Sai a dicho ver a Gaara seguir a Hinata a la casa de baños y Neji ha reaccionado queriendo defender a su prima –Se sintió intimidada cuando Temari arrugó el entrecejo sin creerla –Es obvio que Sai quería hacer una broma y ha salido mal, es todo.

Los ojos verdes, fríos y calculadores miraron a su espalda, clavándose en los cian de su pariente, buscando una confirmación o una señal en el que indicara si mentían o decían la verdad. Odiaba que su hermano fuera tan hermético como una caja fuerte, no había quien lo leyera si él no quería.

No le quedaba otro remedio que creerles ante la falta de otra explicación por parte de uno de los implicados.

−No es una broma, todavía no he llegado a esa parte de la socialización y no sé cómo se hace.

Sakura le golpeó la cabeza por pedida cuenta ese día para callarlo y evitar que dijera alguna barbaridad más. Como echaba de menos a Sasuke, él no metía a la gente en semejante situaciones. Naruto pensaba lo mismo, algunas veces las ocurrencias del moreno eran divertidas, pero otras como la actual, no lo eran tanto.

−Es cierto –Todos miraron con ojos como plato al dueño de esa confirmación –Fui tras ella a los baños.

Shikamaru tuvo que volver a emplear la técnica al ver el tic del ojo de Neji, maldito fuera el momento en el que se levantó de su cama. SI se hubiera quedado en casa no tendría que estar así.

−Gaara –Los dos mayores no cabían en sí de asombro −¿Por qué has hecho eso? No es propio de ti.

−No fue para fines impuros ni banales –Miró a la Hyûga agachada y ruborizada, esquivándole la mirada al sentirla sobre ella –Me disculpo contigo, no vi nada más de lo necesario.

Tampoco ayudaba en nada su disculpa, si vale, le estaba asegurando que no había más de lo necesario pero, ¿Qué fue para él ver lo necesario? Con esa frase estaba dando a entender que en realidad algo había mirado, y de ser así no podía evitar que los colores se le subieran.

Pensar que el Kazekage podría haberla visto mientras se quitaba la ropa, que hubiera visto lo que tanto se esmeraba en ocultarle incluso a sus amigas cuando se bañaban juntas. Se sentía desmayarse ante la idea de que le hubiera visto los pechos, el trasero o… Chilló tapándose la cara con las manos y enterrando la cabeza entre el pelaje de Akamaru.

−¡Indeseable! – Gritaron Neji y Kiba en unísono para el campante Kazekage.

−Sois muy problemáticos, ¿Lo sabíais? –Cansado, deshizo la técnica y lo dejó a suertes. No estaba de humor para meterse en follones –Gaara tiene que tener un buen motivo para hacer lo que ha hecho.

−Buen raciocinio, vago durmiente.

Detuvo el ademan de sacarse un cigarrillo de su estuche cuando escuchó como fue llamado, lo miró con el palo de nicotina en la boca unos segundos para suspirar fatigoso y prender el encendedor. Expulsó el humo tras una larga calada sin decir nada, no iba a avivar más la tensión quejándose.

−Shikamaru tiene razón –Aburame decidió tomar palabra tras todo el tiempo de mutismo recolocándose las gafas – No creo que invadiera la intimidad de nadie sin razón.

−Hinata vino a mi aldea para llevar en mano un importante documento, la casualidad llega cuando se me comunica a medio día de su archa que se requiera mi presencia con urgencia aquí en la Konoha –Su puso a explicarse sin dejar a nadie añadir nada más −Me encontré con ella en el camino pero no hice nada para dar a conocer mi paradero, y a verla dirigirse a la casa de baños fui tras ella para proteger mientras el documento mientras ella se bañaba.

La mayor Sabaku no tenía palabras que decir ante lo escuchado por boca de su sangre, al final sí que era cierto que se había metido en una casa de baños detrás de una mujer. En definitiva ya había de todo en esta vida, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que jamás se hubiera esperado tal cosa. La risa de Kankuro y Naruto también le daban ganas de reír, aunque como mujer se sentía molesta por ver a una de las suyas menospreciada de habilidades e invadida en algo tan privado.

Debía ponerse seria y hacerle ver a Gaara que lo que había hecho con buena intención, no era visto correctamente.

−Mujer problemática, ¿vas a sermonear al Kazekage?

−¿Mujer qué? –Viró la cabeza con ojos penetrantes otra vez.

−Yo tenía pensado ponerte otro apodo, pero siempre escucho a Shikamaru referirse a ti de esta manera –Si se percataba de la cara de pánico del Nara a dos metros de él, disimulaba bien que no lo veía –Por eso asumí que se debe llamarte así.

En una escena a cámara lenta y terrorífica, el cuerpo de la princesa de la arena se giró por completo encarando al ninja perezoso mientras desplegaba su abanico y se acerca andando a él. El aire del cigarro se le atoró en la garganta y no fue capaz de tragar nada, estaba en graves y serios problemas.

En definitiva, jamás debería haber salido de su casa ese día.

−Así que vas hablando de mi a mis espaldas –Los labios se elevaron en esa pérfida sonrisa que los tres hermanos habían heredado –Disfruta bien de tu ultimo cigarrillo.

Shikamaru dio un par de saltas hacía atrás y se puso en su pose de pesar para tener una idea antes de que Temari lanzara su primer ataque. Uno que no tardaría en lanzar al verla posicionar su abanico tras ella y ejercer presión en el brazo antes de levantarlo del suelo y generar consigo una estela de aire que arrasaría a su paso.

El genio de los Hyûga, viendo que el único que podría detenerlo estaba esquivando ataques de la rubia de Suna, no demoró más pensando que es lo que debería de hacer. Activando el byakugan de nueva cuenta, se puso en posición y se lanzó al frente con toda la intención de atacar al pelirrojo sin interrupciones. Aunque para mala sorpresa, Kankuro y Tenten fueron a detenerle, uno para detener un ataque hacia su hermano y la otra para librar a su compañero de equipo de un severo castigo por atentar contra el Kazekage.

La castaña, en un movimiento desesperado sacó de su espalda su pergamino de invocaciones e intentó atarle a la misma vez que el chico de pintura de guerra sacaba una de sus marionetas y ambas técnicas se mezclaron quedando fallidas.

−¡Mira donde apuntas tus cuchillitos!

−¡Estate atento tú con tu muñecas!

Ofuscados por los mutuos insultos, la castaña mordió su pulgar y saltando por los aires, le lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Una lluvia de afiladas armas se cernía sobre el marionetista que solo masculló por lo bajo y desplegó su marioneta de defensa. Al verse olvidado, para alegría de Neji, clavó sus ojos con rudeza en los serenos aguamarina que observaba inmutable las dos peleas generadas.

Iba a propinar el golpe que en dos veces le fue detenido, lo pudo ver al observar como los ojos bordeados de esas pronunciadas ojeras se movían hasta él y la arena empezaba a deambular a su alrededor. Más un borrón verde pasando imperceptible por su lado y desviando al suelo su ataque, creando un profundo boquete, lo enervaron.

−Lee… −Dijo con dientes apretados al verle con una ano frente a él y la otra a la espalda. Conocía esa pose demasiado bien.

−Tu motivación y llama protectora es admirable, pero no puedo permitir que generes daños en los términos de paz por un inocente error cometido.

−¡Apártate de mi camino!

El pelirrojo miraba imperturbable alrededor, a unos largos metros a su derecha podía ver a su hermana lanzar ráfagas de arena que destrozaban bosque a s paso… una autentica pea porque le gustaba el paisaje que en su tierra no podía ver. A su espalda podía ver a Kankuro detener kunais del cielo y volver a lanzarlos con sus hilos de chakra a la que los había lanzado primero. Y a su frente, porque Lee y sus potentes patadas podían llevar a cualesquiera muchos metros atrás, es genio del clan más prestigioso de la hoja empeñado en hacerle pagar por su supuesta ofensa.

Era curioso como la calma podía desvanecerse en un mísero segundo y reinar en su lugar la discordia. En menos de quince minutos, tres peleas se estaban dando lugar en sus narices. Debería poner de su parte, después de todo él había sido el culpable de una, aunque un movimiento brusco a su lado lo distrajo.

Hinata, que hasta ese momento se mantuvo agazapada en el peludo animal, tomó una ociosa bocanada de aire y se puso en pie de la nada sobresaltando a los que había cerca mirando las contiendas. Al para él Kage, lo encontró mirándola a ella, la placidez que mostraba hicieron algo insólito en ella. Con porte firme e impávido, se colocó con dos pequeños pasos enfrente del pelirrojo

Los ajenos a las peleas quedaron petrificados cuando, en una velocidad propia del propio Lee, le asestó una sonora bofetada en la cara que le hizo virar el rostro atónito.

−Despreciable –Si lo de la bofetada los dejó mudos del asombro, el que la oyeran insultar los dejó con la boca abierta −¿Cómo te atreves a colarte en el baño? Yo lo consideraba otro tipo de hombre.

−Fue por guardar el documento mientras te aseabas, mi intención nunca fue el espiar.

−Pero lo hiciste, me viste –Sus ojos acuosos delataban como se sentía. Frunció sonrojada el ceño al verle abrir la boca –No me vale una disculpa cuando el mal ya está hecho.

Ino y Sakura contemplaban con distintos ojos la escena ofrecida entre la heredera y el líder de la arena. Haruno estaba en total acuerdo con Hinata, no servía de nada una disculpa si ya había visto lo que no debería. La Yamanaka en cambio solo apreciaba la escena con un brillo en la mirada como la romántica empedernida que era.

−Qué suerte tiene Hinata –Se llevó una mano a la mejilla con una risita boba –Ha captado la atención de un hombre tan importante y poderoso.

−¿Qué estupideces dices, cerda? –Señaló a la alterada peliazul gritarle al pelirrojo –Dime tu donde ves a Hinata afortunada en este momento.

La rubia florista chistó la lengua, echándose el pelo de su cola para atrás en un movimiento creído. La mirada de superioridad que le dedicó a su amiga rival consiguió enfadar a la pelirosa, no soportaba que la mirasen de esa manera.

−Que poco entiendes, no me extraña, la gente feúcha como tú no entiende nada sobre atracción –Se puso una mano en la cadera, mirándola con poder –Por eso Sai me llama hermosa a mí.

Ninguno dio verdadera importancia a la lucha que esas dos comenzaron entre ellas porque era raro el día que no se pelearan por cualquier tontería. Cuando decían sobre otros lo ridículos que eran y como necesitaban madurar, deberían de emplearse para sí mismas también.

Eran más inusuales las discusiones y peleas de los demás dado que no las habían visto nunca, o casi nunca en el casi de os dos varones del equipo Gai.

−Increíble, que loco está el panorama –Con el codo chichaba el brazo del callado Aburame −¿Quién crees que ganara de cada pelea?

El mencionado se apartó a un lado y le dio a espalda a los que estaban enfrentándose, estaba en contra de todo aquello. Siempre le había costado hacer amigos y verles combatir unos con otros le hacía sentirse apesadumbrado.

Por eso las palabras de Kiba le sentaron mal.

−No quiero que gane nadie, los amigos no deberían de comportarse así… es demasiado triste.

Inuzuka dejó de reír divertido para amargar sus facciones. Reiteraba lo dicho, de todos los chicos que había en su clase en la academia, le tocó en su equipo al más seco y aburrido.

−Lo que es triste es tu sentido del humor, no sabes pasártelo bien –Akamaru ladró estando de acuerdo con su amo – Los perros jubilados de mi madre son más divertidos que tú, deja que te pique el bicho de la alegría.

No aguantaba más esos comentarios hacia los insectos, una persona tiene un imite de paciencia y él solo se había encargado de agotársela en esos años burlándose de sus kikaichû.

Iba a devolvérsela con su propia medicina para que experimentase como se sentía.

−Pues vete con ellos y deja que te huelan el trasero, los dos estáis al mismo nivel.

−Se-serás… ¡Akamaru, nos ha faltado el respeto!

−Lo que tú llevas haciendo siempre.

Perro y dueño, gruñendo juntos y enseñando sus dientes, se lanzaron por puro instinto animal hacía quien era el presunto rival y atacaron mientras un enjambre de insectos salían de las mangas del Aburame para defenderle de cualquier ataque y responder a este.

Naruto miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer ni que pelea intentar detener, porque el ver como su tranquilo amigo Chouji entraba en cólera cuando un golpe fallido cayó al lado de ellos y su comida terminó en el sucio suelo. No le importó a quien asestarle el golpe, su comida desperdiciada merecía ser vengada.

Agarró su pelo en puñados tirando un poco de ellos en pura frustración. Sus ojos azules dejaron de contemplar el paisaje de caos ante él y cayeron al artista que miraba con su típica falsa sonrisa pegada en la cara. Notaba su ánimo arder comprobando que al ex raíz le daba igual lo que estaba pasando, como continuaba tan tranquilo con su pintura ajeno a lo él y sus apodos habían generado.

La tranquilidad reinante en esa tibia mañana de primavera ya no existía, cualquier vestigio de paz estaba en el olvido.

Salió de si sin preverlo, tomó, tal cual había hecho Neji en su momento, de la camiseta al moreno para álzalo del suelo y zarandearle para hacerle entrar en razón.

−¡Mira lo que has conseguido!¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar jodiendo la vida?

Todo ese alboroto llamó la atención de algunos de los aldeanos y viajeros que se acercaban a la aldea, los gritos furiosos, los ataques destrozando aquella gran zona de entrenamiento y camino transitable, los insultos desmesurados. Cada uno que había pasado cerca de los alrededores, viendo las técnicas sobre los árboles que todavía quedaban el pie y las altas voces, no dudaron en notificarlo a los guardias de la entrada, como estos lo reportaron a la Hokage para que pudiera solucionarlo antes de que llegara a más.

.

.

Por eso se encontraba ahí con ganas de golpear algo o a alguien, contando números en su cabeza como un método de relajación que no estaba funcionando porque, al terminar de explicarle el motivo de la pelea habían continuado con lo mismo como si no existiera.

El riesgo posible que podían llegar a generar en la aldea si se les iba más de las manos no parecía pasarles a ninguno por la mente al parecer. Eso no hacía más que enojarla aún más porque no estaban pensando en el bienestar de la aldea sino en ellos mismos, y no parecían saber que eso no era bueno sacarla de sus casillas.

La rabia se entremezcló con la desesperanza, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz apartando de un manotazo un tronco de árbol que por la batalla saltó hacía ella y estuvo a punto de golpearlas a Shizune y a ella.

−Ya no puedo más… −Soltó el aire retenido –Quiero vacaciones ya o esta maldita aldea terminará conmigo antes de que me llegue mi hora.

Ojalá Naruto madurara pronto y poder pasarle el puesto, porque ella no podía ni un segundo más, ¡Ya no tenía edad para soportar adolescentes!

FIN

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **kikaichû*:** los insectos que Shino posee para ejecutar luchar en batalla.

 **ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas*:** peligrosa técnica basada en el estilo de pelea del puño suave.

 **¡Sí! Al fin me he podido quitar un one-shot de mi lista en mi perfil, porque ya iba siendo hora de que escribiera alguno y me quitara otro pequeño proyecto de encima de los que tengo actualmente. No solo voy a escribir long fic… Os habreís dado cuenta los que votais que no he escrito el one-shot ganador y la verdad es que he quitado la votación porque casi nadie elegia, asi que escribiré a partir de ahora el que yo quiera.**

 **Y bueno, fue todo un reto para mi escribir a tantos personajes a la vez, pensé que me daría un sopeton con lo complicado que se me ha hecho, espero de todos modos que os guste y me digais que os pareciron los apodos que inventé para ellos. Fue interensante meterse en la mente de Sai.**

 **Hasta el proximo one-shot.**

 **Publicado el 14 de agosto del 2017.**


End file.
